


Too Cold To Care

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not even snowing and it's freaking cold. It doesn't help either that your heating system is broken too. But is that a good enough reason for you to break into someone's house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold To Care

_'It's so cold! I can't feel my feet anymore. They are so numb that I can't even tell if they're cold in the first place,'_ you thought, huddle under a blanket. _'The only way I would know is when I'm starting to warm up.'_

You were cold and when you're cold it was hard for you to do anything at all. You could hardly do any homework without letting your hands leave the cozy blanket. _‘Gah, stupid cold,’_ you thought. That annoyed your teachers a lot. Especially when they saw the incomplete assignments and when they hear your lame excuses. Even if they complain about it, you couldn't help it.

You have tried to fix that problem by staying in school a bit longer. That way, you could work and write without worrying about the cold biting at your hands. But sometimes you would go to the library when the school wasn't an option. Of course some people asked why you don't get the heating system fix instead of doing all that to keep yourself warm. And your answer was simple. It cost money to get it fix and more money for you to use it, which you don't have nor do your parents have.

"Cheap parents..." you mumbled, curling into a ball.

So here you are, in bed, under the covers and shivering to death. If it was a warm day you would have been on the computer, talking to your friends or reading stories. But with this weather, you couldn't do the things you would normally do without suffering. This type of cold is the kind that slices right through your bones. As much as you enjoy watching the snow fall from the heavens, and the winter celebrations, you just couldn't take the chilly weather. It's no wonder why you enjoy and prefer the warm summer weather to the damn freezing cold.

Anyway, back to your shivering form. The layer of clothes and thousands of blankets you had weren't doing much to keep you warm. Either that or your parents stealing your better, thicker blankets weren't helping because they would leave the crappy thin one’s for you. ' _You would think they would worry about their daughter's health then themselves. After all, I heard that kids and old folks have a more likely chance of getting sick and dying from the flu,'_ you thought, glaring at the wall. _'I'm so damn cold!'_

_'Ugh, where can I get warm?'_ you thought, looking around the room. _'Not here, that's for sure. Wait! Maybe someone's house? One that has got a heater and stuff.'_ As you thought about it more you've come to realize that the closest place to your house would be Ichigo's, and if you ran there fast you wouldn't be outside for long. _'But the problem with that is that he's not home, not even the rest of his family. So that wouldn't work...unless I break in.'_

By doing that you would be warm but it wouldn't be right to break in even though you still do it once in a while when they are home. _'Well, I could just write a note telling them that I'm there. That way they wouldn't think I'm a burglar. Plus I'll be left alone and sleeping in peace in Ichigo's bed.'_

You nodded to yourself, puffing your cheeks in determination. "Time to get ready," you mumbled, pushing the blankets away and quickly changing the first layer of clothing to your outside wear. Once done you slipped your feet into your shoes, put your coat on, along with your gloves, hat and scarf. You made sure to grab your keys and leave a note for your parents before leaving and taking off into the streets.

Just as it was cold in your house, the temperature outside was worst. The wind literally felt like it was cutting straight into your bones but you know it wasn't. You tried to run but even that wasn't easy. The wind blew at your face, making it difficult for you to breathe out. Though the scarf helps a little bit but not much, so you would have to turn your head to the side once in a while. Either that or use your glove covered hands to block the cold wind.

Your eyes burn as well, becoming watery. _'Damn cold,'_ you thought, taking the quickest route to his house. The cold made it longer to get there but you manage to do so in one piece. Now you face the problem in getting inside. _'Duh, Ichigo's window is the best to use. I'll just have to climb and jump then slid the window up and bang I'm in!'_

Just as you thought, you were able to open the window and slip inside the warm, cozy room and quickly you shut the window. Inside was wonderful and being in a warm area let you know how cold you really were. You got rid of your shoes, placing them neatly in a corner. You remove the rest of your outside wear and place them somewhere out of the way.

"Yay!" you cheered, jumping on the bed. "Warmth! Beautiful warmth!"

You buried yourself in the warm blankets, wondering what you should do. _'Should I take a nap? Or watch something on tv? Ah, whatever...'_

You relaxed on the bed, deciding to take a peaceful nap instead. You snuggled into the pillow, breathing in Ichigo's scent. _'Hum, smells nice...'_ you thought, before sleep embraces you.

After a certain amount of time, your body slowly started to wake itself up, your conscious becoming alert again.

"Hehe, so niceeee."

Half awake you manage to feel something on you. It wasn't moving and you thought you heard something but again you were barely awake. Your mind was able to register that it shouldn't be that heavy in the first place. _'It's probably the blankets I have on me and the layers of clothes too. They are heavy,'_ you thought, but that quickly flew out the window when it moved. 

You snapped awake, becoming scared. With a burst of energy you sat up, screaming and slapping whatever was on you off. You back up, until you hit the wall and you pulled the blanket up, as a shield. You calm down a bit and looked towards the floor when you heard a loud thump hit it. 

You stood up on the bed, now having a clear view of what was on you. 

_Ichigo...?_

He wasn't moving. _'I think I killed him,'_ you thought, letting go of the blanket and leaning over his still form. 

"...are you dead?" you asked, wishing you had a stick to poke him with. 

"Gaugh." 

"I guess not," you stated, seeing him twitch and sit up. 

He was rubbing his cheek, which had a red hand print on it. 

"That really hurt," he said, frowning. 

"Good. That means I don't have to hit you again," you said, glaring at him, "Kon." 

He stood up, pulling the desk chair out for him to sit on. While you lean back, pulling the blanket over you again. 

"How did you know it's me?" he asked, curious. 

"Ichigo isn't a pervert like you," you replied, staring at him, "So...when will they all be back?" 

"Heh, in a while. It's just you and me!" he grinned, eyeing you. 

"How nice," you sighed, annoyed. 

"Where were you before? When I sneaked in." 

"Downstairs, looking for something to eat," he replied, scooting closer to you, "Then I heard some movement upstairs and I came up to find you there sleeping. Hehe, it was like Christmas came earlier to me!" 

"Uhuh," you mumbled, lying down, "Don't try anything. You remember last time, don't you?" 

The last time you were referring to, was when you accidentally mistook Kon for Ichigo. And it wasn't a pretty site when Ichigo came back to find his girlfriend making out with the mod soul. "I was barely able to hold him back from killing you. Or...killing his own body in angry," you added, looking at him. 

"Why you have to go and remind me of that?" he frowned, remembering the beating he took. _'It's so warm and cozy,'_ you thought, wrapping your arms around his form. 

"What the hell?!" 

If you were at the edge of the bed you would have certainly fallen in surprise. But you weren't and the sound of Ichigo's voice was enough to surprise you anyway. You opened your eyes, staring at the Shinigami Ichigo, who was red and twitching. While Kon, was still on top of you, tense. _'Ugh, not again,'_ you thought, rolling your eyes. 

You pushed Kon away, and jumped up on to your feet. You spotted the chair and pushed Ichigo onto it. He opened his mouth to yell something but you cut him off by kissing him and straddling his lap. 

"Wha-what?! Aw, what about me?" Kon said, unhappily. 

You stop kissing Ichigo, who was dazed, to throw a nasty glare at Kon. 

"Maybe I shouldn't distract him and just let him kill you," you stated, snuggling into Ichigo. 

"Why does he have to get all of your love!" he said, ignoring what you said before. Kon got up, pulling you off of Ichigo to press you hard against him and kiss you passionately. 

The both of you pulled apart, breathing hard. 

"Okay, this is getting weird now," you said, blinking. 

"You think?!" Ichigo said, glaring. 

"You," you said, pointing to Kon, "out of his body." 

You turned back to Ichigo, pointing at him this time. "You, get back in yours." 

They both stared at you, with an unreadable expression on their faces. 

"What? You expect me to take my shirt off again? Or maybe you two are getting turned on and want a threesome?" you said, raising your eyebrow. You looked at them, noticing that they were still in the same spots. "Really, I don't see you guys doing anything productive." 

"Come to think of it. I forgot why I came here in the first place," you added, going into your thinking pose. 

"Oh yeah, it's cold and I'm still cold," you pouted. "Damn it! I'm too cold to care anymore. Get in this bed and let’s make a sandwich!"


End file.
